1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for formation of coatings that permit easy removal therefrom of markings such as graffiti, and more particularly to non-stick polymer coatings useful as such graffiti-resistant barriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graffiti is a common problem encountered in areas of access to the general public. Moreover, generally, unwanted markings on surfaces can occur almost anywhere. For example, walls in homes may be marked accidentally or by children, and in the workplace walls and other surfaces may be marked inadvertently or unavoidably for any of a number of reasons. Graffiti is often in the form of paint, such as spray paint, but graffiti and other markings may be applied by markers, crayons, and other writing fluids. As used herein, the term "graffiti" will be used to refer broadly to unwanted markings, whether consisting of paint, such other fluids or other unwanted markings, scuff marks and the like.
Such markings are particularly troublesome because they are often very difficult to remove from the surfaces on which they have been applied. Thus, painted surfaces often must be repainted to cover up the markings and sometimes must be even stripped and then repainted. For example, graffiti often is applied with paint similar to that on the surface. Removal of the graffiti paint by abrasion or with a solvent therefore is impractical because it typically results in removal of at least a portion of the underlying paint. Unpainted surfaces sometimes must be sandblasted to remove the markings.
Accordingly, a coating composition is desired that would serve as a barrier to permit easy removal of such markings. Preferably, the coating would be applicable to existing surfaces, including painted surfaces without adversely affecting the appearance of the surface. Moreover, it would be further desirable if the coating composition were formulateable to provide a graffiti-resistant paint, thus obviating any need for a paint coating and an additional and separate coating to provide such protection. However, the coating should be tough and durable to providing a lasting finish.